Surf's Up!
by SpecialCookie
Summary: After all the stress from school, Serena and her friends decide to go hang out at the beach. But wait, Darien's also coming along! This is the perfect chance for Serena to see Darien topless for the first time! Unless he decides NOT to take it off..
1. Day's Just Beginning

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my very first story, so I'm really sorry if bits and pieces sound rushed and everything. I'm kinda nervous about this, but do please help me out and review. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! " btw, i don't think this story is as straight forward as it sounds, since you know how our favorite characters always seem to run into some trouble, in one way or another.

Disclaimer: The Sailor Moon series isn't mine. So the characters aren't mine either... -sniffle- they're so awesome though...

-1-

It was another beautiful morning in sunny Tokyo. Serena yawned as she slowly awakened from her blissful recurring dream of marrying her love, Darien. As she rubbed her eyes, it dawned on her what today was. Saturday!

With sudden enthusiasm, she jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Earlier that week, she and her friends had decided to spend the Saturday at the beach, where they could finally relax from the stress of school. But that was not the only thing that excited her. Darien also decided to come along, which meant that Serena could _finally_ see Darien topless! Up until now, she had never seen his body, though she certainly knew that he was tank, thanks to the many hugs they shared. When she finished showering, she put on her bikini and over that she wore a short denim skirt and a yellow t-shirt. She grabbed her beach bag, threw in her essentials, plus a towel, sunscreen, sunnies and her trusty star locket and walked out of her room. As she reached the bottom of the stair, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and there stood Amy, who was wearing a blue floral dress.

"Hey Serena! Sorry if I might be a little bit early, but I was so excited about today!"

"Ah, me too! And no, you're not early, though you are the first one here. Lita and Raye called last night. Apparently they're going to go ahead to buy food and stuff for us. I can't wait until we hit the beach! Come in, come in!"

"Thanks," Amy said, as Serena led her in. It wasn't long before her doorbell rang again, and in walked Mina and Darien.

"Hey you two," Mina greeted, smiling, "I saw Darien in his care on the way here, so I hitched a ride. You two ready to go?"

Serena smiled, looking at Darien. _I can't wait to see him topless,_ she thought, as she swept her eyes all over him, taking note of the faded jeans and light blue shirt that he wore. Darien caught her gaze, and returned the smile. Serena quickly looked away, blushing.

"Yeah, we're totally ready. Let's go!" Serena hurriedly ushered her friends out the door, and shut the door behind her. Her cheeks were still pink as she remembered how his eyes shone as he looked at her with that ultra-cute smile plastered on his face. She turned and saw that the others had already gone into the car, while Darien was holding the front passenger seat door open for her.

"Thanks," she whispered, as she pecked his cheek and slid into the car. He grinned as he shut her door and walked to the drivers' side. Serena sighed, _I can't wait until he takes that top off. To think that today was only beginning!_


	2. The Car Ride edit

Disclaimer: No way do I own these delightful characters from Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Safeway which is like a supermarket that is very popular in Australia.

-2-

As he drove, Darien couldn't help but sneak glances at her. The denim skirt she wore was a gift from him, and he was secretly pleased that she had decided to wear it today. _But her eyes_, he thought, as he remembered that piercing gaze that she had given him the moment he walked into her house. He couldn't wait until they hit the beach. They hadn't had a date for a while, because of Serena's studies. There were only countless things that they could do at the beach, and it wouldn't hurt if there was a little bit of touching here and there. He smirked.

Meanwhile, oblivious to his expression, Serena chatted enthusiastically to Mina and Amy.

"I can't wait until we arrive. Do you think anyone else will be there?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Maybe," replied Mina, "I think that Lita may be taking Andrew. You know how hooked she is to him, and everything…"

"Yeah," Serena laughed, "Raye may have also invited what's-his-face…Ugh, you know, that guy who just joined at the temple, I forgot his name..."

"You mean Chad?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Chad. Don't you think they'd look cute together?"

The girls imagined Raye and Chad walking down the aisle together, and burst into laughter.

"They actually don't look too bad together," Serena began, before falling into another round of giggling. Suddenly Mina's phone began to ring.

"Hey, this is Mina."

"Hi Mina, it's Raye. You guys aren't at the beach yet, are you?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh good, because I have a favour for you. Could you guys buy a bag of ice? We didn't wanna lug it all the way to the beach in the esky since you know, it's heavy plus we have a whole heap of other junk with us, not to mention that it'd melt in this sun. Since you guys have the car and everything, are you OK with it?"

"Um, let me just ask Darien. Hey Darien, is it ok if we hit some supermarket or shop an buy a bag of ice to bring to the beach?"

Darien shook himself out of his daze, slightly blushing. _Damn, why does she have to look so adorable every time I see her?_ He glanced at his rearview mirror to see Mina.

"Um, a bag of ice? Sure, why not," he looked back onto the road, quickly spotting Safeway on the left side of the road, and turning into the parking bay. Mina turned back to her phonecall.

"Hey, Raye? He said yeah, and we're turning into Safeway now. See you soon!"

"Great, cya!" _click_.

--

Serena's heart was thumping so loudly she thought that Darien would've definitely heard it. Moments after they parked, Amy and Mina had volunteered to go in and buy the ice. _But geez, way to be totally obvious, _she thought as she remembered their tiny smiles as they walked into the supermarket. She refocused on Darien and immediately noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking out his window, which, for some reason, annoyed her. Little did she realise that Darien was struggling to even out his breathing. She attempted to make light conversation to break the awkwardness.

"Hey Darien, guess I haven't said good morning to you yet. Or said a word to you, for that matter," Serena mentally kicked herself, _way to make conversation, loser._ Hurriedly she added, "Excited for today?" Darien turned to face her.

"Hah, yeah of course. I get to dunk Meatball-Head in the water, right? No one in their right mind would want to miss out on such a chance."  
"What? Why are you still calling me that? I thought we were past that."

"We are. But remember that time when you said you didn't mind if I called you Meatball-Head?"

Serena pouted. _Still, you didn't have to mention that name, you idiot Darien._ She was about to turn her head away when her hand was suddenly covered by the warmth of his. She looked up and saw his eyes locked onto hers. Her heart beat faster as she slowly realised that his face was moving towards hers, and that in turn her own body was automatically leaning over to his side. Faces inches apart, she slowly tilted her head and shut her eyes, anticipating the soft touch of his lips-

_THUMP!_

Startled, they both backed up. Darien glanced at the direction of the sound and saw the others were waiting at the boot of his car. Sighing, he popped the boot open. Serena was more than a little peeved off. _We were this close, and then they come back and interfere_, she though maliciously, _Well, when we get to the beach, I'll have my way, and nothing's gonna stop me. _


	3. Setup

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters -.-"  
Author's note: Sorry about the last chapter. I realised I had made a mistake, and, since I'm noob, I changed it, and then deleted the old chapter and put up  
a new chapter I obviously did not read the option below that one. I only changed one thing, so yeah, no biggie, I suppose.

-3-

"Hey! You're finally here!"

Serena whipped her head around and saw both Lita and Raye waving at them from their reserved spot in the sand. She shook her head, smiling as she and her companions shut the boot and headed over.

"Did you wait long?"

"Nope, we were just trying to set-up. Chad is gonna be dropping by later." Raye said. Both Mina and Amy tried to suppress their smiles, but failed. Luckily, Raye did not notice their exchanged looks.

"Wow, you guys brought a lot of stuff. It must've been heavy. You could have called me to help out with some of the heavier stuff." Darien commented, as he began to open a big yellow beach umbrella. The girls took out their beach towels and spread them out on the sand. Serena volunteered to break the ice and put it in the esky. All was going well until…

"Ow!"

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien was looking worried. _That tiny little crease on his forehead whenever he makes that face makes him look too cute_, Serena thought, as she began to suck her index finger.

"As I was putting the lid back on the esky, it shut on my finger…"

"How is that possible? Did you happen to slam the lid down?" _Obviously, he doesn't believe me, and, judging by his twitching mouth, he's definitely trying not to laugh_, she thought, slightly hurt. She turned away.

"Aw, c'mon Serena, don't be like that. Here, let me help make your finger feel better."

He took her hand and slowly brought it up to his face. His cool lips softly touched the tip of her finger, and for some reason, it made her feel better instantly. Serena was breathless. It seemed as though all time had stopped, and here they were alone, together. No one could penetrate this moment. Just one simple act, and Serena could not do anything but gaze into his dark eyes as he looked at her. Darien himself did not seem to realise what kind of 'magic' he had cast on her. All he saw was the glistening in her eyes. _It must've hurt quite a bit_, he thought, slightly surprised. With his free hand he brought it up to her face, and gently stroked her cheek. Little did he know that as he did this, Serena was feeling overwhelmed. Her skin was beginning to tingle where he touched.

"We better go help the others finish setting up," Darien said softly after a while, finally looking away. Serena mentally shook herself out of her daze as the two of them turned back to work. Only to find that the set-up was complete. Not only that, it seemed that both Andrew and Chad had arrived as well. Darien immediately went over to greet them. Serena sighed, and walked over to her friends, who were grabbing their bags.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Serena, go grab your bag," Amy said, "We're gonna go to the changing room to change."

"But I already-"

"Just do it, Meatball-head." Raye glared at her, daring her to object once more. Serena glared back, but obeyed.

"Hey, you guys," Lita called to the boys, "Can you look after the stuff here? Us girls are gonna go to the ladies' changing room."

"Sure, Lita," Andrew replied, grinning and he plopped himself down on one of the beach towels.

--

As she waited for her friends to change outside, her thoughts began to wander. Earlier that week, Serena had gone shopping for a new bikini. _This time, _she had vowed, _I'll make sure that it's not like the last bikini I had, with those thin strings tied at the back and at the neck_. The last time she had worn it, some stranger had run into her and, in the process, mysteriously pulled at the strings, leaving her very angry and bare. _No pervert is gonna try a move like that on me again._ She thought long and hard for what new bikini she wanted, and with this new one she was confident that she was going to blow Darien's mind away. Upon the thought of Darien she quickly turned back to her surroundings. She glanced back at her watch and began to grow anxious. Finally, they walked out.

She gaped.

Amy was wearing a deep blue halter one-piece that exposed much of her back. It was so Amy-like, that it was plain, but it was also not Amy-like, the way that it looked quite provocative. _No way_, Serena thought, _she never wears this kind of thing!_ Amy caught the shocked look on her best friend's face, and grinned sheepishly.

"I must be crazy, wearing this, eh?"

"No way! Amy, you look really good in this!" Serena hastily reassured. She turned to the others.

Raye had a red-hot bikini on, while Lita had emerald-green, with a matching sarong tied around her waist. Mina, on the other hand had a yellow floral tankini that went well with her newly acquired tan. _All of them look so gorgeous,_ Serena thought, slightly envious.

"So, Serena, why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?" Mina enquired, looking at Serena questioningly. Serena was still wearing her t-shirt and skirt.

"Oh, I am, under these clothes. It's just that...I don't feel like taking it off yet."

"Why not?" Lita demanded.

"Oh, it's because…Darien..." Serena's cheeks began to turn pink.

"Ohh," The girls chorused, winking and nudging Serena. Slowly they headed back, to where the boys were. _Boy, are they in for a surprise_, they all thought simultaneously.


	4. Volleyball

Author's Note: Hey you guys, I'm really happy that you guys are reading this, and thanks to everyone who's been waiting patiently. Finals are coming up for me, so I don't know if I can squeeze in another chapter from now until the end of November. But, please be patient with me. Also, pardon my grammar. I am aware that there are some awkward moments, I would like to ask you guys if you can help me out on this? It would me a lot to me, as I really do enjoy writing. Thanks a bunch, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters from the series. But I love Darien. Lots.

-4-

_What's taking them so long? _Darien pondered. _It's been more than ten minutes already_, _surely they'd be back by now_. He turned to his companions, who were standing around like models, flexing, clearly enjoying the attention they were getting from the girls who were passing by. Both Chad and Andrew had already taken off their shirts, revealing tanned bodies with washboard abs. Darien rolled his eyes. Out of the three, he was the only one who still had his shirt on. He sighed.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!" Mina said, as she dropped her bag. The boys turned in time to see the other girls bend over to drop their bags where the other bags were. It was an impressive sight. So impressive that Chad had to quickly wipe the drool off his chin before they noticed. Luckily, they didn't. Darien, on the other hand, could not help but frown in slight disappointment. He had expected Serena to have changed into her swimsuit as well. _But then again, there's plenty of time for that later, and it won't be the only thing she takes off, perhaps_. He smiled deviously at the thought.

Serena caught that smile, and wondered at what her amazingly handsome boyfriend was thinking about. She herself was upset that he had not taken off his shirt like the other guys.

"So, what shall we do first?" Amy asked, looking around.

"How about we play some volleyball? I brought a ball, and Andrew brought the net in his car." Chad offered.

"Sounds awesome!" Mina was grinning, "I haven't played beach volleyball in a long time!"

"Oh, please let me be on your team, Mina." Serena begged, knowing full well how skilful her friend was. It was frightening to have to face one of Mina's famed spikes.

"We'll see, we'll see." Mina was laughing.

"It seems that we'll need an umpire," Raye commented casually.

"Aw, really?" Chad's shoulders slumped a little.

"Hm, yeah. There's eight of us. Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Andrew, Darien, plus you and I," She pointed out. Then, noticing the crease in his forehead, she hastily added, "But then again, I guess we're old enough to score the games ourselves." Chad's face lit up, and he whistled as he went over to help Darien and Andrew set up.

--

Serena collapsed back onto the sand under the shade of the umbrella. The others were at a distance, putting away the volleyball net. _I never thought that volleyball could be THAT intense_, she thought as she tried to even out her breathing. The game had been tough, with the teams evenly matched. Despite her begging, she had made it onto the other team, and with her luck, she became the usual target for the Mina-spikes. So, instead of playing volleyball, she ended up having constantly to duck or dodge out of the way of the fast and dangerous ball. Luckily, she had Darien on her team. Like Mina, he was also a good player, and it was because of him that they had narrowly won the game. He had managed to deflect most of the Mina-spikes, and for that Serena was grateful and all the more in love with her beau. _But still, it was you who suffered most of the pain!_, the Serena-devil accused_._ _But but but!_, the Serena-angel argued, H_e always caught you in his arms before you really hurt yourself, didn't he?_ Serena smiled as she recalled the moments when she was cradled in his strong arms. _Such masculine arms,_ she sighed, _and he's mine_. She stretched, and winced at the slight jab of pain across her shoulders.

"Ow," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you ok?"

Serena's head snapped up, startled, and found herself staring into Darien's concerned eyes.

"I uh, um…yeah, I guess" she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" He plopped down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. This time she yelped as the pain lanced through her arms. Darien's eyes grew wide, and he froze, unsure of whether or not he should take his arm away or not. He decided not to.

"Hah, as if you're ok. Mina must've really whacked the ball hard, eh?" He chuckled softly, patting her arm very gently. Hearing his laugh, Serena grumbled incoherently, but was secretly pleased that his skin was touching hers.

"Hey, you two," Amy called from the shore, "Wanna join the rest of us for a dip?"

"Nah, it's ok," Darien replied, before Serena could open her mouth, "Maybe later. We should stay here anyway. Someone needs to look after our stuff."

"Oh ok. See you guys later then!" Off she went, splashing into the water as the others, already in the water, splashed at her. Leaving Serena and Darien. Together. Alone. _I wonder what's gonna happen now, _Serena mused, _I wonder what_.


End file.
